Mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, may include multiple applications from a variety of sources including a trusted app store, a third-party app store, an enterprise in-house developer, and/or other sources. And, each application may have a unique approach to managing its configuration, policies, data, and/or other attributes. In certain cases, one or more applications may be managed within a mobile device management (MDM) framework including, for example, a management agent on the mobile device and/or management server. Secure communication between different types of applications is helpful to the proper functioning of a mobile device.